Taking Over me
by Basslady
Summary: The story takes place after the last episode. Annie/Liam/Naomi , Ozzie/Naomi/Liam
1. Sweet , Sweet Revenge

**Chapter 1 Sweet, Sweet Revenge.**

Naomi looked at her reflection on the mirror.

She loved how tough she looked. She was over Liam, and she was over Annie.

She was not going to sit at home, and let them ruin her summer.

Yeah right, that was what she had been doing for the past month.

Then she thought about Liam. The way his touch spread fire down her spine, his husky voice, and how much she likes him. Liked, she said to herself.

Every time she missed him, she would think of him topless telling her he slept with a "nobody" in _her _bed. This turned her feelings towards him to anger.

Her reflection was pained now, and she hated it.

She forced herself to smile at the mirror.

She was going to Adrianna's birthday party because she promised her.

Naomi looked gorgeous in a short white dress. Her golden accessories gave a beautiful contrast.

Usually, feeling beautiful made her feel good, but Naomi did not feel bad. She felt numb.

She heard the door bell. This was probably Adriana.

She put on a fake smile and walked out the door.

*****

Navid was making sure Adrianna is having fun, and so was Naomi. In the past month , Naomi and Navid grew into pretty close friends.

Naomi stood beside the dance floor because everyone was dancing in couples now.

The song playing reminded Naomi of Liam. It was playing once on the radio when they were together. She remembered how even though there relationship was weird she was happy.

_Where were you? When everything was falling apart? _

Naomi doesn't have money anymore, and she is staying in a motel. Her sister said she would take care of it and that such mistakes happen in the bank. Adrianna thinks that maybe she used up all the money, but Naomi practically fought with her because she would never doubt her sister.

_When all my days stood by the telephone that never rang _

_All I needed was a call that never came_

She would sit by her cell phone waiting for it to ring. She expected an apology. Then she would be mad at herself for waiting around for someone who does not deserve it.

_Lost and insecure you found me, you found me_

When she met Liam, she was lonely. Even though living in an hotel was fun, but she was living alone. Adrianna was spending most of her time with Navid.

_Lying on the floor surrounded surrounded_

She was surrounded by people everyday, but no one made her feel the way that he did. She was alive, and they were alive together.

_Why did you have to wait, where were you? Where were you?_

Why didn't he call her? Why didn't he apologize? Why did he even do that? She didn't understand. Why didn't he try to find her?

_Just a little late you found me you found me._

Liam entered the door of the party. Naomi felt her heartbeats accelerate.

He was even more handsome than usual.

They locked eyes. Suddenly, all the music and the voices seemed to fade away.

All she could feel was him. His expression was unreadable, but it was full of emotions. He was with someone. That person accompanying him came closer.

Naomi felt like she had been slapped. The person standing beside him was Annie.

Naomi needed to keep what was left of her pride. React and revenge, Naomi kept telling herself.

Stop standing there like a jealous and weak girl.

He screwed you up really badly, and he doesn't deserve forgiveness. Not that he asked for it.

She glared at him the iciest glare she could muster. She started looking around the room for inspiration.

Finally, she spotted Ozzie. He noticed she was looking at him, so he nodded at her.

She walked towards him. He was holding two drinks. She said:"Ozzie doesn't stand with two drinks in his hand."

He grinned and handed her the drink.

She spotted Annie and Liam talking.

She asked Liam:" Want to dance with me?"  
He nodded and gulped his drink quickly. She did the same.

He put his hands around her waist and she put one hand on his chest as another song started.

He said:" I told you not to wait a week or three days. I asked you to call me, why didn't you?"  
She replied;" I swear I was going to call you, but things happened."

Ozzie nodded.

Naomi said:"You said you didn't like games."

He replied:"Yes."

She said:" You are the one who made me kiss you in return for a table."

He laughed and said:" I didn't make you kiss me. You were more more than willing. Plus, this is not playing games. This is being fair. Paying depths."

She smiled. She liked his attitude.

She couldn't help but glance at Liam. What was wrong with her? Even after Ethan whom was her boyfriend for years, she was able to like someone else fully. Now she couldn't. Liam was consuming her.

Annie was talking to him in hushed whispers and was squeezing his shoulder.

Naomi tried to keep her breathing in control. She danced closer to Ozzie, and he put one hand on the small of her back. She could feel someone eyes on her. She glanced back, and Liam was looking at her. He looked pissed off. She felt a hole on her back from the intensity of his look.

Ozzie may not like games, but she did. She wanted revenge, and she needed revenge.

He twirled her around. She turned to look at Liam, so she danced her back to Ozzie. He put his hand on her stomach, and whispered in her ear;" You are using me to make this guy jealous, aren't you?"

Liam glared at her for it looked like Ozzie was sniffing her neck.

She avoided his angry gaze, and turned back to Ozzie .She said:" What if I am?"

Ozzie said:" Then you would owe me one."

Naomi laughed, and replied:" What if I kiss you?"

Ozzie searched her eyes, and then he leaned over and kissed her.

Naomi kissed him back.

Then she felt someone pulling her away. She knew who it was for she would never mistake this touch.

Liam punched Ozzie in the face.

Ozzie pushed him away and said:"Man, what is your problem?"

Liam said:" You have a problem."

Ozzie came closer to him threateningly and asked:" How come?"  
Liam replied:"You are kissing my girlfriend."

The three stood in silence, and they realized everyone was watching them.

"Damn it." Liam grunted under his breath. He walked out the door.

Annie looked at Naomi. Both looked at each other angrily.

It was as if they were wondering who should follow Liam.

Naomi decided she did not need Annie's permission. Just as Naomi was about to follow Liam, Annie walked out the door and followed Liam. Naomi felt like slapping her.

Naomi felt strange happiness go through her. He was jealous, he was angry, he called her his girlfriend, and he punched Ozzie.

Ozzie was cleaning the blood off his mouth. Naomi approached him and said:" I am sorry."

He put his arm around her and said:" It is okay."

Naomi replied:" Thank you."

He said:" Actually it is not okay. You owe me one, and I'm pretty sure you won't like it at all."

There was something about Ozzie's tone that worried her.

A/N: I hope you like it :D

Review please.

The more you review, the more I feel like updating.

X0x0


	2. The Black Orchid Corsage

**Chapter 2 The Black Orchid Corsage.**

Naomi and Ozzie were silent in the trip back home. Ozzie said:" Where do you live?"

Naomi said:" I am living in a motel. I will give you directions. Thanks for giving me a ride home."

Ozzie replied:" You are welcome."

They sat in silence again.

Ozzie said:" In a motel? Don't you want to tell me what this is about?"

Naomi said:" Not really."

Ozzie tried again:" Then why don't you tell me about your boyfriend?"

Naomi shook her head.

Ozzie said" You look like you need to talk or you would choke."

Naomi huffed and said:" I will never need anything from you."

Ozzie said:" Really? First you needed a table. Then you needed a dance. Then you needed a kiss. Then you needed a ride because Adrianna and Navid weren't ready to leave just yet."

Naomi chuckled and said:" No no no. You wanted the kiss."

Ozzie said:" You were more than willing."

Naomi rolled her eyes and said:" I… .Thank you."

Ozzie said:" Say it."

Naomi asked: "Say what?"

Ozzie said:" Tell me that you need me."

Naomi said:" Okay, fine. I need you."

Ozzie looked at her, and she couldn't understand the look he gave her.

Naomi said:" I don't owe you anything anymore. I said what you asked me to say."

Ozzie shook his head and said:" No. I didn't say that this was what you owed me."

They both stared ahead in silence. Only talking when she gave him directions.

After what seems like hours, Naomi looked at Ozzie.

She found irrational comfort by his company.

She said breaking the icy silence:" He cheated on me."

Ozzie looked surprised, but he nodded as if encouraging her to go on.

Naomi continued:" With my friend Annie. Ex-friend Annie. In my bed and at my party."

Naomi felt like she was being released. Like she had been holding her breath for too long and was now letting it go. She didn't tell her Adrianna how she felt because Adrianna missed her baby so much, and was already tired as it is. Plus with Adrianna she was the big sister.

The one who took care of the other. Talking about big sisters, her sister is being distant. Plus Naomi is sick of her sister looking at her like she was weak, so after she cried all night with her sister that night, she pulled herself together.

Naomi said:" He acted like he did nothing wrong when I caught him. He gave me that icy glare of his. It was like he wanted to hurt me. He didn't contact me all summer, and now he shows up with Annie in my best friend's birthday party."

Ozzie was surprisingly a good listener. He didn't interrupt her, but he nodded from time to time to show her that he was listening.

She felt exhilarated like a machine that had been off for so long, and is now on. She felt like talking after a month of silence.

Naomi said:" That night I thought everything changed. He confided in me. He let me in. He asked me to prom. He asked me to dance."

Ozzie said:" Nomi stop talking like he did a good deed by asking you to prom, and by asking you to dance. He _should_ do those things. He would be _lucky _to do those things."

Naomi was touched by his words.

Ozzie said:" What did he confide in you?"

Naomi said:" It is private."

Ozzie looked surprised and said:" I can't believe you still are loyal to him. You are surprising me Naomi."

Naomi smiled.

Ozzie said:" Luckily you owe me one."

Naomi told him what Liam told her. Not only because she owed him.

She trusted him which was weird because Naomi did not usually trust people. She was a paranoid person, but she trusted him.

Ozzie whistled and said:" Not what I expected."

Naomi said:" When you told me before that I owed you, you looked like you had something nasty planned."

Ozzie laughed, and he said:" I had."

Naomi asked:" Then why didn't you ask me to do it?"

Ozzie looked at her straight in the eyes with those dark eyes of his and said:" I didn't have it in my heart."

Naomi laughed and said:" See, you can never win with me."

Ozzie said:" Actually, I do. Every time."

They sat in silence again.

Ozzie asked:" What are going to do about Liam?"

Naomi said:" I don't know, you tell me. You are the um psychologist now."

They laughed.

He said:" Look, if he told you the intimate details of his private life then he trusts you. Something must have pissed him off, or he wouldn't have betrayed you."

Naomi said:" Our relationship is not that simple. It is complicated. It is not the first time he hits on Annie, and he said he doesn't do the boyfriend thing."

Ozzie said:" It doesn't change the facts. He wanted to hurt you. This is not about Annie. A guy sleeps with his girl's friend in her bed, and let her know when he really wants to hurt her."

Naomi nodded, he was right.

Ozzie said:" I don't believe in games, but I believe in justice."

Naomi said:" What are you saying?"  
He said:" Revenge."

Naomi said:" You love games as much as I do Ozzie. Revenge is the bedrock of games."

Ozzie said:" He sucker punched me. He cheated on you. Naomi spread his secret. Tell everyone. He deserves it."

If it were anyone, Naomi would have done that, but this was Liam. She won't, and she _can't.  
_Naomi said:" No."

Ozzie said:" Here we are."

They arrived to the motel.

He added:" If you change your mind. I would help."

Naomi said:" Thank you for everything."

She leaned and kissed Ozzie on his cheek.

She smiled to herself as she realized he made sure she entered the motel safe before taking off.

Naomi found her sister already asleep.

Naomi took a quick shower and drifted into a dreamless night. Actually, it wasn't dreamless. All she could see was the face of Liam looking older and hotter.

*****

Naomi woke up at the sound of her phone. She answered a sleepy hello and was stunned by the talker.

His voice quickly drove her to wake up. It was Liam.

She said:" What can I do for you?"

She hoped her voice was angry because she didn't feel angry.

She wasn't angry at him. She was angry at herself for being glad that he called her.

Liam said:" I need to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere?"

Naomi said:" Yea, sure! ….. I mean. Maybe. I'll see."

Liam said:" I will wait for you in the park. If you come, I would be glad, but if you don't. Naomi, just come."

He hangs up the phone.

Naomi felt torn like she was taken in two directions at the same time.

She wanted to go, and she needed to go. She really needed to see him.

She felt like an alcoholic, when time pass and he or she do not drink there is a constant need for it. Like a pain you are living with, but once you take one drink you crave for more and more. She craved Liam more than ever.

On the other hand, she needed to keep her pride.

Naomi decided not to go. She sat on the bed and watched the clock tick her life away. She tried to sleep, but she couldn't. Then she spotted the black orchid corsage he gave her. She kept it. It inspired her.

She took a shower, and did not answer Adrianna's call. Adrianna was probably calling to ask her how she was doing after yesterday incidence.

She didn't know what took over her, but she stood up and wore a short jeans dress made from jeans fabric. After she put on her red sandals matching her red accessories, she walked out the door. She didn't ask herself why she wore her good-luck dress, why she was excited, or why the hell she was going.

Even though her mind and guts told her not to go, she followed her heart.


	3. I miss you,I dont know how else to sayit

**Chapter 3 I Miss you I Don't Know How Else to Say it.**

Naomi took a deep breath as she entered the park.

She spotted Liam sitting alone on a bench. Naomi chickened out.

What if she wasn't strong enough , and she easily let him off the hook?

No, be the triple Ss, Naomi told herself.

Be strong, straight to the point, and sexy.

She walked confidently toward him.

He stood up and said:" Naomi."

He put his hands in the pocket of his jeans and avoided Naomi's gaze.

They stood awkwardly for a minute, and then he said:" Sit down."

Naomi sat down and he sat beside her.

His leg brushed her, and Naomi felt a jolt of energy go through her. It was like he made her alive.

She wanted to touch his sandy blond hair, and kiss those beautiful lips of his.

She scolded herself for thinking about that, and said meanly:" Aren't you going to tell me why got me all the way here? I won't wait forever."

Liam said:" Listen Naomi …"

He sighed, and he searched her eyes.

He continued:" I know I messed up, and I am ….."

Naomi said:" What? You can't even say it? You slept with Annie in my bed, and you can't even say this word?"

He seemed lost in thought like he needed to make up his mind about something.

He said:" I slept with Annie, and I am _sorry_."

Naomi felt like she has been slapped in the face. She knew he slept with Annie but hearing it from him made it even harder.

Naomi looked away, because she didn't want him to see the tears filling her eyes.

Naomi said:" So what if you are sorry? You didn't even try to contact me for the past month. You just let me go."

Liam said:" I couldn't… You weren't at your house anymore."

Naomi said:" You could've called."

They both sat in silence.

Liam said:" This past moth….. Naomi, remember what I told you about my stepdad?"

Naomi looked at him surprised at where the conversation was going.

She nodded. He continued:" Well, he took me to military school. I ran away. "

Naomi said sincerely:" I am sorry. That is awful."

Liam said:" I have been doing a lot of things this past month to make it up for him. There were conditions…"

Naomi said:" Are you done with them?"

Liam said;" Not yet. ( Sigh) Naomi I wanted to see you before, but I couldn't. I didn't see anyone in the past month."

Naomi said:" You have been seeing Annie."

Liam said:" She was helping me. Annie is my friend. When I ran away I hid at her room for awhile."

Naomi said:" That must have been fun. You could've have come to _my _room. I _could've_ been your friend. I have to go."

Naomi stood up because she couldn't take it anymore.

Liam said: "Why? Naomi, stay."

Naomi said:" I know that you had your circumstances, but it doesn't change the fact that while I spent the past month trying to handle your betrayal, you were spending it with Annie_. _"

Naomi urged herself to walk away, but Liam held her hand, and he said: " I miss you. I don't know how else to say it."

Naomi said:" Liam what do you want from me? I am not going to be your booty call. That was what I have always been to you. I have to stop convincing myself that I wasn't."

Liam didn't say anything. He didn't even contradict her , but he tightened his hold of her hand.

Naomi said:" So you are saying I was your booty call? Why are you taking things so simply. You think "sorry" and " I miss you" fix things? You want to hear it? You broke my heart , Liam. There is no going back."

Something flickered in Liam's eyes when she said he broke her heart.

He kissed her hand , and he said:" Think it over."

Naomi nodded her head.

****

"He seems so sincere." Naomi said to her sister.

She said:" Naomi , so what? Are you really going to forgive him? He cheated on you!"

Naomi said:" I don't know sis."

Her sister added:" It is not only about the cheating. He wasn't serious about you back then what makes you think he will be now?"

Naomi said:" He punched Ozzie claiming he is my boyfriend. He wants the real deal this time."

She said:" Did he say that?"

Naomi said:" No , but I could feel it."

Her sister said to her angrily:" Naomi! Are you stupid? Let him go already. The Naomi I know would have already revenged and moved on a month ago. You are totally out of your game."

Naomi nodded not wanting to acknowledge that she was right.

*****

Surprisingly , Naomi called Ozzie.

She was intending to call Adrianna , but she felt like talking to Ozzie.

Naomi told him what happened with Liam.

Ozzie said :" Naomi , if you are done be done with it. Send him a text message or something to ditch him , but if you are not done. Go over to his house or call him , and see if out two can figure it out, Just make up your mind."

Naomi knew he was right , and she appreciated how supportive he was being.

Naomi was lost , and she didn't know what to do about Liam , but she knew one thing. She was not done.

Naomi decided to go over at Liam's. She wanted to demand answers and grant explanations.

She arrived, and she took a deep breath.

She adjusted her hair and make up .

She could not believe that her heart was beating at a faster rate at the thought of seeing Liam.

She knocked the door, and a fair woman opened it.

She was tall and blond. She must be Liam's mom.

The woman said:" Good evening, what can I do for you?"

Naomi said:" Can I please see Liam?"

The woman said:" I don't know if he is here, why you don't go to his room and check? His room is upstairs on the far end."

Naomi nodded surprised. She knew that Liam's relationship with his mom was strained, but it couldn't possibly be that bad?

Naomi was surprised at how fancy the house was. It was beautifully furnished and showed good taste.

Naomi went up to his room.

Should she knock? Naomi knocked the door and opened it. She expected to see Liam, but instead she saw that little whore.

There on Liam's bed was Annie. She looked startled to see Naomi.

Liam was not in the room.

Annie said:" Naomi, this is not what you think!"

Naomi felt that by now she would be used to Liam's betrayal, but it still hurt the same.

Even though she did not trust Liam, she always thought that he meant what he said.

He told her he doesn't do the boyfriend thing, and he didn't.

She thought that he meant what he said today. She actually believed it. She tried to hold back her tears.

She couldn't believe she was that gullible.

Naomi asked angrily:" What? Annie, what is it?"

Annie stood up from the bed and said;" Listen Naomi nothing happened between us. Not today and not ever."

Naomi couldn't believe Annie kept lying to her face.

She said:" I don't know what makes you more pathetic. That you slept with Liam when we were dating or you lying about it to my face."

Annie said frustrated:" Nothing happened! Nothing happened! Damn it."

Naomi said:" Are you that desperate? You cannot find yourself a man, so you keep going after mine?"

Annie said her voice higher:" It is not my fault that they are more than willing."

Naomi said:" No they are not. Liam said today that he missed me not _you_. He said that he was sorry and that he wants me, not _you._ He talked about me, us. Not _you._ Not _you_ Annie. You are done here. You were just an entertainment till I come back to him."

Annie said:" Is that why I spent the day in his room today? I did, _not_ you. I was there for the past month, _not _you. When we are together you are nothing but a fading memory to him. To me. To us."

Naomi said:" Is that why he punched Ozzie and called me his girlfriend?"

Annie said:" Why don't you go to Ozzie and leave us alone?"

Naomi said:" So you are finally admitting something is going between you two?"

Annie was shouting now:"He is my friend. Nothing is going on. Nothing. Naomi... Nothing. NOTHING .When is you going to understand that?"

Naomi shouted back:" Stop lying to me. Stop lying to me. Liam told me about you two. He told me that he slept with you."

Annie looked like she had been slapped. Tears swam in her eyes as she said:" Is that what he said to you? He betrayed me and made me look as the bitch…. just to cover what he _really_ did"

Naomi saw how hurt and deadly serious Annie was and she couldn't but take her seriously.

Naomi whispered locking eyes with Annie:" What? Cover what?"

Annie whispered:" This past moth I was his friend nothing more. I wanted you to stay away from each other to protect you two. To protect you from the truth."

Naomi took a step closer towards Annie, and asked:" What truth?"

Annie shook her head and tears streamed down her eyes, and she said:" I can't. He trusts me."

Naomi held Annie by the shoulders, and she told her:" If our friendship ever meant anything to you. Tell me."

Annie said softly:" He didn't sleep with me. He slept with your sister."


	4. Destruct or be Distructed

**Chapter 4 Destruct or Be Destructed.**

Naomi did not cry, she did not scream, she did not talk, and she didn't even move.

She just stood there. Frozen.

Annie took a step towards Naomi and placed a comforting hand on Naomi's shoulder.

Naomi took a step backward and said in a deadly whisper:" Don't."

Annie backed away and opened her mouth to say something when Liam stepped into the room.

Both women stared at each other standing on either side of him.

Naomi was shaking, and Liam noticed.

Liam said;" I am glad you came."

Naomi looked like she wanted to strangle him.

Tears were forming in her eyes. Cold angry tears.

Annie said:" Liam, Naomi knows."

Guilty tears formed in Annie's eyes.

Liam looked confused at the two women's teary eyes.

He asked:" What?" Praying she knew anything but the truth.

Naomi raised her trembling hand and slapped him so hard across the face her hand hurt too.

"Naomi!" Liam and Annie cried in unison.

Not a single tear fell from Naomi's teary eyes, and blinded with tears Naomi walked out the door.

Annie said:" I am sorry. I just had to tell her. I had to let myself off the hook."

Liam said angrily:" You told her I banged her sister. Are you crazy? I trusted you!"

Annie said angrier:" You told her you slept with me! Letting her jump to conclusions about us to protect you is one thing, but actually saying it to her is another. You ruined any shot of reconciliation I had with her, so you would have one."

Liam said:" You two will never make up. I had a chance, and I took it."

Annie said:" If one of us should make up with her it's me. You are the one who screwed her over, not me. I didn't betray her in any way. I only told her the truth. You can't blame me. Plus you could've told her you slept with a stranger."

Liam said:" This was our secret Annie. You keep mine, I keep yours remember?"

Annie stared down at the floor.

She whispered:" You won't say anything wills you? About the man I ran…"

Liam said:" No, I won't."

Annie looked up hesitantly tears glistening in her eyes and whispered:" Will you forgive me?"

Liam nodded, and said:" Come here."

Annie hugged him trying to remove the image of the man she ran over. Liam tried to remove the stricken face of Naomi from his head. He didn't even have the guts to follow her. What would he tell her exactly? Every chance he had with her was doomed, and somehow that stung more than the slap.

*****

Naomi stormed in the motel room. All her belief in family, love, and loyalty vanished before her very eyes.

First her parents, her fake brother, Ethan, Liam, and now her sister.

The person she trusted most.

Her sister was right she was losing her game, but no more.

Naomi will never give a second chance anymore. She will never understand. The softening Naomi is gone. Long gone. She let them stomp all over her, but now she will step on. She was destructed, but now she will destruct.

The reflection on the mirror contradicted her. Her reflection was trembling and her eyes were full of poisonous tears .The door opened and her sister walked in.

She asked:" What is wrong Naomi?"

Naomi looked at her and asked coldly:" Did you sleep with Liam?"

Her sister looked surprised and asked innocently:" What are you talking about?"  
Naomi asked again her voice even colder:" Did you sleep with Liam?"

Jen burst into fake tears and said:" I didn't want you to find out, but he…."

Naomi asked in a voice not even familiar to her own ears. A voice too icy it can destruct.

"What? He what? Jen…"

Jen said tears all over her face:" I was drunk. Really drunk. I was in your room all alone. I felt guilty because of the little argument we had. He took advantage of me. He practically raped me."

Naomi said:" I will not fall for your lies ever again."

Jen said:" Oh! Shut up! You trust him more than me?"

Naomi said:" No, I don't. I just don't trust anyone anymore."

Jen said:" What are you going to do? Take your little check book and leave. You have no money anymore."

Naomi finally saw the truth. Everything she failed to see for the past months. Jen was manipulating her all along.

Naomi shouted:"You spent all the money because you have none."

Jen said sarcastically:" On no! My cover is blown."

Naomi couldn't contain her self any longer. She punched Jen's smile off of her face.

Jen said menacingly holding Naomi's hand firmly:" Don't you ever try to hit me again."

Naomi let go of her hand and pushed her with it.

Jen then punched Naomi on the face and Naomi fell on her back.

Jen sat atop of Naomi and started slapping her.

Naomi defended her self, and then threw Jen over to her side.

She started kicking Jen, but Jen pulled her down.

Naomi and Jen started to pull on each other's blond hair as they rolled on the floor.

They were interrupted by Jen's cell ringing. Jen answered her breath shallow:" Hey, baby…. Really? What? Wow. Okay, I will pack as soon as possible. Bye."

Naomi leaned her back to the bed and closed her eyes.

So did Jen.

Naomi asked;" You are leaving the motel?"

Jen sad:" We are leaving the motel. We don't even have enough money for rent. Dad said he won't pay. Why would he pay for you to stay in a motel when he has empty bedrooms at his house?"

Naomi didn't reply.

Jen said:"What? Giving me the silent treatment? Like this would affect me. Anyway, I am going with my new boy toy to Paris. You, on the other hand, are going back to daddy's."

Naomi said angrily:" You used all my money! Now I am homeless and you are going to Paris. How is that fair? "

Jenny didn't reply. She started packing.

Naomi wanted to hit her again, but she contained herself.

Why was he life falling apart? What did she do to deserve that?

She started packing herself.

Jen was done first. She reached for the door, and she turned to Naomi. She looked sincere for once.

She said:" Naomi, I…" She stopped midsentence and left.

Naomi stood in the empty room packing. She needed the tears to fall, but she didn't allow it. She will not shed a tear. Not anymore.

She finished packing, and she walked went out the door to the small reception to ask for help carrying her bags.

The man told her:" You know you still owe us, right?"

Naomi asked surprised:" I still owe you? How much?"

He said:" Three hundred dollars. Your sister said you will pay."

Naomi didn't have money. Her sister knew that.

Naomi smiled, and she said:"Of course. Just give me a minute."

Naomi went to her motel room, and she couldn't believe what she was about to do.

Luckily her room was on the first floor. She threw her bags out the window. She climbed out the window too. She ran as fast as she could hold her bags hoping for the sake of God that he would not notice.

When she reached a safe distance away from the motel, she slowed down and sat on a bench.

She had nowhere to go. She can't live with Gail. Her mom is not back.

Adrianna's room is so small it can't fit the two of them, but that would do for now.

Before she called Adrianna, she dialed Ozzie's number.

Naomi was prepared for destruction.

She said to Ozie:" You are right, Ozzie. I should revenge. Spread Liam's story. Every detail. Everywhere, and tell everyone.""


	5. Bow or Run

**Chapter 5 Bow or Run**

Adrianna and Naomi sat on Adrianna's bed with Navid on the floor.

Those two were trying to make her feel better but in vain.

Adrianna said:" I told you Jen is a whore, but at least you done with her, right?"

Naomi scoffed:" After what?"

Navid tried too:" At least you slapped Liam!"

She said:" It did not make me feel any better."

Adrianna opened her mouth to say something, but Naomi stopped her:" Please guys, I know you are trying to make me feel better, but it is making me feel worse."

Navid and Adrianna shared a worried look.

Navid said:" Let us go to the beach. It is your last day of summer. "

Adrianna added:" Tomorrow we start school a least go tanned."

Naomi asked" What if Liam was there?"

Navid said:" I'll kick his ass don't worry."  
Naomi smiled to Navid. It is the first time she had such a close friendship with a guy.

*****

Naomi and Adrianna were sunbathing, and those two looked like opposites. Adrianna looked so happy she was going to burst. Naomi looked like she was going to burst but from anger.

She tried not to think about Liam and her sister because she would cry , and she have been holding back the tears ever since she found out because it made her feel pathetic.

She was through feeling pathetic because of Liam.

Her feelings toward him had turned to hate.

Adrianna said;" I am proud of you. I thought you are going to revenge."

Naomi smiled to herself. Oh, she was going to revenge. She was going to revenge so hard he wouldn't know what hit him.

Instead of sharing her plans with Adrianna she said something to Adrianna that stunned them both to silence:" I _loved_ him."

Love? Love was a big deal to Naomi and she couldn't believe how quickly she fell in love with him, but no more. She is going to be so harsh that he either got to bow or run.

Navid came and handed each lady her iced tea. As Navid and Adrianna got all loveys dopy, Naomi closed her eyes and tried to think of a good day to feel better.

She remembered a day when she, Silver, and Ethan went shopping. Those three were inseparable. It was years ago. She recalled how Ethan would follow them around with their shopping bags. How she and Ethan would sneak around in the dressing rooms and kiss. Things between the three of them seemed so sure. Like it will always be the three of them against the world. Now each one of them is in a place, and they couldn't be farther apart.

Naomi sighed wistfully. How did she get to the place where she had no one?

Even her sister, her own flesh and blood betrayed her.

She refused to mope around.

She decided to go get another iced tea in order to give Adrianna and Navid their space.

She was aware of the attention she was getting, and she enjoyed it.

She spotted Annie alone swimming in the ocean.

She joined in swimming slowly until she reached her.

Naomi said hesitantly:" Hey."

Annie smiled a small smile and replied:" Hi."

Annie said:" So-"At the same time Naomi started:" About-"

They both stopped talking as Naomi shrugged awkwardly and Annie smiled nervously.

Then Naomi took a deep breath and said:" Annie, I am sorry for accusing you of sleeping with Liam when you didn't."

Annie replied:" Sorry for not telling you he slept with Jen earlier. I am your friend and I should've told you. Plus, I am sorry for calling the police about your party."

Naomi rolled her eyes and said:" Summer school wasn't _that_ bad!"

Annie swam towards Naomi and hugged her.

Naomi smiled and hugged her back they both needed a hug.

Annie said;" Naomi, it really would mean a lot if we were friends again. Not only friends, but _friends _with the meaning that word hold."

Naomi nodded and smiled mysteriously. She said:" Come on we need to do something!"

*****

Naomi and Annie went out the tattoo store in laughter. Naomi asked Annie to do the tattoo Naomi has with Sliver and Adrianna. That tattoo symbolizes friendship. Annie knew her parents were going to freak out, but the tattoo was awesome.

*****

Naomi woke up to her first day of school reluctantly. Adrianna made them breakfast. Naomi tried to act cheerful, but she couldn't bear the thought of facing Liam today. Navid picked them up in his car. Adrianna and Navid stood on either side of Naomi as if they wanted to protect her. This touched Naomi, but it also made her feel pathetic and broken. She didn't want to be pathetic and broken. So she said to Navid and Adrianna:" I am going to my locker _alone_." Adrianna nodded and squeezed Naomi's shoulder. She started to walk away, but Navid hovered around Naomi reluctantly. Naomi said:" Navid! It s okay. I can do this."

Navid muttered under his breath as he walked away with Adrianna:" The dude slept with her sister and she says she's okay."

Oh, she wasn't. She was far from okay. She will never be okay. For the last couple of days she had a huge need to cry, and she was still in shock of her sister betrayal, but she didn't let herself cry. Not because she had gotten tough, but because she was so disappointed her heart must've turned cold. She felt cold-hearted, heartless even. She needed to cry, but ever since she found out she felt tat if she cried over this, this would make her _weak_.

She opened her locker and put the combination. The combination was her father's birthday. Even though she didn't show it, she missed him.

Naomi put her new books in the locker, and was startled at the sound of his voice, _the_ voice.

"_ Naomi I need to talk to you."

Naomi replied:" Why don't you talk to Jen, Liam?"

Her voice sounded cold even to her own ears.

She avoided his gaze, so she didn't see his face or the expression on it.

Liam said:" Just one minute. Listen to me."

Naomi said:" I am not interested in listening to any thing you have to say to me."

Liam said:" Don't think I never cared about you. You _never_ were just a booty call."

Naomi said;" No, I was just another Clark. Now that you have gotten the two of them, why are you still here?"

Liam said;" I cannot take what I did back, and whatever excuse I have to say will not be enough to justify it. I can say one thing though –"

Naomi said:" Don't say it. I don't want to hear it."

Liam opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him saying:" Here, this is your math book you forgot it with me last year."

She gave him the book, he said:" I don't need it this year anymore. Did you see this year's math book? It looks-"

Naomi scoffed and said meanly:" Are you trying to have a casual conversation with me? Seriously?"

Liam said:" No! I mean yes! I want us to talk. Okay, you gave me something let me give you something."

He opened his scrap book and gave her a paper.

Naomi looked at the paper. It was a drawing Liam drew. It was a drawing of her in the woods. When they had their first time. There was her trying to take a branch off a tree.

He drew her beautifully. He drew her beautiful. She was touched, and she shouldn't be.

He said:" See? I harbored feelings for you since the very beginning. You were never a booty call."

Naomi said harshly:" Why did you give me this? Why did you think I would be interested in a stupid drawing?"

He said:" Don't say I never gave you anything."

Naomi said still avoiding his eyes:" Take it. I don't want anything from you. Who do you think you are? You slept with my sister, and you think a lame apology and drawing would make things right?"

She gave him the drawing and turned to leave, he held her by the elbow. She felt tingles go through her arm and throughout her whole body.

She said:" Let me go."

Liam took a step closer and whispered in her ear:" I don't want to."

Naomi ignored the way this made her feel, and tried to untangle herself, but his grip got tighter. She remembered he had touched her sister too, and that made her want to untangle herself even more.

She said firmly:" Let me go Liam, now."

Then she heard Ozzie's voice say:" The lady asked you to let her go."

Ozzie pulled Naomi away from Liam, and he put his arm around her.

Liam said:" I was talking to the lady before you came here."

Ozzie said:" She can't forgive you. She said so, didn't you?"

She nodded.

Liam said:" At least I was a topic of discussion between you two. When I talk with her, your name doesn't come up. What is it already? Oddie? Ozzie?"

Ozzie said:" Ozzie, and what exactly do you two talk about? How you slept with her friend Annie?"

Liam said:" Oh! You are still in that version of the story?"

Ozzie turned to Naomi for explanation and Naomi said numbly:" Turns out he didn't sleep with Annie. He slept with my sister."

Ozzie looked at her in disbelief:" He _what_?"

Naomi nodded. A habit she has been doing a lot lately.

Ozzie said angrily:" I wasn't going to spread what you asked me to spread because I thought it would be too harsh and you would regret it. Even though it was my idea in the first place…."

Naomi knew Ozzie was not going to spread Liam's story , she thought of other plans which she still didn't know if she was going to pursue with or not.

Ozzie seemed angrier by the moment and he said making up his mind about something:" Or maybe you are too busy talking about your mom. The maid who banged the boss."

Like many nights ago, Liam punched Ozzie in the face.

Students were starting to watch like many nights ago.

Ozzie pushed him away and said:" Maybe that as why she did it. Money!"

Liam punched him gain, but Ozzie punched him that time.

Everyone heard and everyone watched.

Ozzie said:" or maybe that is why you wanted Naomi. Once you saw how you mama's plan worked you made a similar one. Imagine all the things a guy like you can do with Naomi's money."

The students all looked surprised and there was whispering in the background.

Naomi said still not looking at Liam:" That is enough Ozzie!"

Liam said:" No, its not! A guy like me is going to kick your ass Ozzie!"

He attacked Ozzie and started beating him violently.

Then Principal Wilson walked in the hallway and saw Liam punching and hurting Ozzie. He shouted:" Enough!"

The boys broke apart both bruised.

Kids started gossiping.

The principal said:" You two! Come to my office. Liam, I am sure your stepdad will be pleased to hear the news. Attacking a guy in your school hallway."

Naomi could hear students saying "Liam's mom", "banged the boss ", and "he threatened to kick his ass"….

So could Liam. Naomi finally looked at Liam's face as he went to the principal office, and her heart sunk to the ground.


	6. I'd Come for you

**Chapter 6 I'd Come for you.**

Naomi paced back and forth as she waited for Liam and Ozzie to get out of the Principal office.

She felt so guilty, and every time she remembered Liam's face her heart would sink all the way down to hell.

She hated that she hurt him even though he destroyed her. She hated herself for the need she had to console him when he was upset even though all he did was upset her. . Or the need to defend him when Ozzie was punching him _for_ her. She hated that she still cared for him even though he obviously never cared for her, and she hated him. God, she hated him for sleeping with Jen. Her hatred was passionate, and hate is a passionate feeling. She hated him which meant she still cared.

Finally, Ozzie and Liam went out the office and both looked bummed out.

Naomi rushed to Liam, but then realizing she shouldn't be talking to him she rushed toward Ozzie.

As Ozzie put his arm around her, Liam glared at them and walked out the office.

As soon as Liam was out of earshot Naomi looked angrily at Ozzie.

Ozzie asked:" What?!"

She said "Did you really have to do that? He was humiliated. Plus, you don't mess with a guy's mom."

Ozzie exclaimed:" Are you crazy? He slept with your sister! You are _defending_ him? You asked me to ruin his reputation!"

Naomi said:" Okay, you are right! I asked you, and I thank you for defending my honor, but when it comes to Liam- ."

Ozzie said:" Stop!"

Naomi said:" What? I am boring you, right?"

Ozzie chuckled:" No, you are making me jealous."

Naomi was surprised. She knew Ozzie cared about her, but she didn't know he had feelings for her that way. Too much time had passed.

Ozzie put his arms on her shoulders and pulled her toward him. He leaned to kiss her, but Naomi turned her face so the kiss landed on her cheek.

Ozzie glared at her and walked away. Naomi called after him:" Oh, come on Ozzie,"

Ozzie replied:"Come on Ozzie, what? I got punched by Liam twice for you! I acted like an ass to Liam for you, and now I got suspended for a few days for you, because I – I ….and you don't even want to kiss my bloody lips."

Naomi exclaimed:" And I thank you So much! I am grateful that you are there for me, and it means a lot to me."

Ozzie waited expectantly like he was waiting, no _expecting,_ that Naomi was going to add something. When Naomi just stood there looking at him silently, he rolled his eyes and said:" Whatever Naomi."

He walked away.

Naomi wanted to chase after him, but she didn't. What exactly would she say? That she was so hung up on Liam that she didn't seem to see anybody else? That if she never met Liam, she would have had feelings for him. That Liam even made her relationship with Ethan seem like it were part of an old life, another Naomi, a younger Naomi who didn't have the capability to love as much as the Naomi she was now.

Naomi felt really close to Ozzie. He was her friend. He was special. Her special friend. She felt bad for what she put him through though.

*****

Naomi sat on Adrianna's doing her nails in hope to take her mind off of things. She and Ozzie were texting each other and pretending like nothing happened earlier. Adrianna walked into the room and said:" Naomi! Please don't be angry!"

Naomi asked:" What? What is wrong?"

Adrianna said:" Liam gave me this envelope and asked me to give it to you. I was at school for the play rehearsals and I don't know why he was there." "

Naomi couldn't take it anymore. She needed to protect he heart, so she said:" I don't want to read it."

Adrianna said:" Naomi, aren't you curious to see what it says? Come on!"

Naomi shook her head.

Adrianna said:" Fine, I have to go see Navid, but Naomi read the letter."

Adrianna left. Naomi looked at the envelope as if it was poison. It was poison because whatever he wrote will hurt her, and she really didn't want to hurt.

Naomi kept on staring at the envelope. After minutes she felt ridiculous sitting there staring at the white material.

Finally, she took the envelope and opened it. There was a letter and the drawing he drew of her. The drawing made her feel beautiful more than any compliment or attention from anyone would have because that was how he saw her.

She placed the drawing carefully aside and started reading the letter:"

_Hey Naomi_

_Look I Know I was an ass to you, but don't worry I won't bother you anymore._

_I just want you to know that I didn't know Jen is your sister when I slept with her. She pretended to be your neibor Zelda and said that she heard the rumors about me. The rumors I asked you to keep private. I was hurt because I've never let a girl in…. anyway Naomi I just wanted to tell you that my stepdad is sending me to Military school because I got suspended for getting into a fight. Principal Wilson told him I was attacking the guy. He was waiting for an excuse to send me off, and I gave him one. He thinks I am aggressive and have behavior issues. I want you to know that if I wasn't going away I would've had given up on you._

_So goodbye babe and I are sorry._

_Liam. "_

Naomi couldn't believe her sister went so far out of her way to hurt her.

She felt so much relief that Liam didn't know Jen was her sister because that meant he didn't go far out his way to hurt her. Even though this didn't change the fact that he slept with Jen, she felt relief. Undeniable relief.

There was a part of the letter that she decided to ignore.

No need for her bubble to be burst, and why accept news that would crush her completely?

He was leaving! He was leaving. He was LEAVING!

She wanted to crush his stepdad. She hated this man with passion.

She decided to go claim he doesn't take him to military school. She was going to _demand_ he doesn't.

She took a cab the envelope in hand. She didn't even have a car anymore due to Jen.

*****

Naomi banged on the door angrily and the maid opened the door. She barged in and found Liam's mom and his stepdad sitting side to side on the couch.

She said angrily:" Where is Liam?"

His mom said:" Honey, he is not here? What can I do to help you?"

Naomi asked:" Why are you sending him to Military school?"  
His stepdad replied:" Because he is-"

Naomi interrupted angrily:" What? Aggressive you two made him that way!"

His stepdad seemed about to argue or kick her out, but Naomi turned her attention to his mom, she said angrier:" Do you even know your own son? You send him off to therapies with your damn money instead of talking to him yourself! Did you know he is good at math and physics even though he doesn't show it? Did you know he is an artist?"

Naomi threw Liam's drawing of her to his mom. After her outburst she was not angry anymore. Now she was sad, and she continued tearfully:" He doesn't deserve to go. He didn't do that big of a mistake. He talked to me, okay? He can talk if you try. Please, please do not take him from me."

Naomi I tried to hold back her tears. Liam's mom looked bummed out, but his stepdad said:" Too late he is gone, honey. Do not worry girly you will find another guy sooner or later. He needs discipline, and since he has gotten into a fight weeks after he got back that shows he is not getting better. Plus we taking him back now will make him even worse. At least now we have something to threaten him with which is that school, if he comes back we won't even have that."

Naomi said tears swimming in her eyes:" Stop talking like he have a problem! He doesn't, he is just a teenage boy, and if he does have a problem, then it's you!"

He said:" That is enough, you can leave now."

Naomi turned to leave, but his mom said softly:" Don't worry "The Wakefield Military School is very good."

Naomi's shoulders slumped as she walked away.

*****

Naomi tried to sleep, but she couldn't.

Adrianna was snoring peacefully next to her.

Naomi couldn't leave Liam there. She knew how much he would hate it. She wanted to take him out of there. She needed to. She called Ozzie:" Ozzie, I need your help!"

*****

Ozzie said while they drove in his car:" I can't believe you talked me into doing that!"

Naomi said:" You are suspended for days! No one will notice. We have to get him out of that place!"

Ozzie muttered:" You need to get him out of this place."

Naomi leaned a kissed him on the cheek as she said:" Thank you!"

Naomi thought of ways to break him out of that place as they drove through the darkness. She'd come for him anytime.


	7. AN

A/N: Dear Readers,

I didn't get any reviews for my latest chapter, so I guess maybe you are not interested in my story anymore. Please let me know if you want me to continue because there is no point in updating if you don't like it.

Thanks.


	8. The Things I Do for you

**Chapter 7 The Things I Do for you.**

Naomi and Ozzie finally arrived to the Military school. Naomi couldn't believe how close she and Ozzie have become. He was her special friend, he really was.

Ozzie asked:" So what exactly is the plan?"  
Naomi shrugged and said:" Look, let me handle it, okay?" Ozzie nodded and said:" I can come with you if you want."

She said:" No, thank you. I want to handle this alone. He nodded, as she went out of the car.

She walked towards the security guard and said:" Hey, can I please talk to Liam?"

The security looked her up and down then said:" Barbie, I am not his secretary. He is in a military school, girlie. There are no visiting hours."

Naomi urged herself to cry as she lied:" I have to see him, his best friend is dying. I have to tell him."

The man in front of her rolled his eyes:" You think no one had tired that before you missy?"

Naomi couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she was that desperate. She leaned and kissed the man and cringed as he kissed her back. Then she asked:" Did anyone try that?"

The man said:" You get in ten minutes. "

The man let her in. What next? She saw an angry guy walking around he looked troubled. Naomi asked:" Have you seen Liam?"

The guy shouted:" They let you in? They let him have visitors? Life is unfair. UNFAIR."

He kicked a stone on the floor.

Naomi forgot this was a place for troubled kids. She was apparently in the park where they were allowed to walk around. She saw another guy and asked:" Have you seen Liam?"

The guy said:" I don't know where he is, but I can tell you where his room is."

Naomi nodded gratefully as he gave her directions. She followed instructions quickly trying not to attract attention. She was surprised that there was hardly any one observing them. It was like it was hard to get in or out, but inside they do what they want or something. She passes by guys doing sports as a man was telling them how good it is for their health and spirit. She finally arrived at a big building.

Oops there was a security guard in front of it. She turned to change directions, but he spotted her.

She approached him deciding if she didn't look out of place then she wouldn't be. He said:" Who are you?" He looked tough and mean. Not the kind of guy she will be able to toy with.

She was silent as he looked at her expectantly. The she said:" I am the new maid."

He said:" You are too young. Why would they send you to this hard place?  
She said:" I need the money."

His said:" You can make as much money if you were a waitress at any restaurant next to your house."

What is wrong with him? It is like he felt at ease by making her scratchy. She needed to make him feel itchy.

He said:" Why don't you find yourself a man Blondie. He can pay your rent." He burst out laughing. She liked the first security guard better. Plus, how dare he treat her that way? What kind of person did he take her for?

She had to make him uncomfortable because he looked like the kind of guy who needed power and without it he wasn't confident.

She said:" Actually I don't do boyfriends. My parents send me t o an all boy place because I am a lesbian. They thought that would help me ….you know change."

He looked surprised and uncomfortable as he stuttered:" You are a lesbian?! You don't look it …. Not those lesbians should be ugly …. I didn't mean that ….. No offence to lesbians…. And you …. I can help you know change you…. Because you know you are hot…. Not that you are too hot to be lesbian…. Not that I have a problem that you are one.""

Naomi said:" If you don't have a problem then why are we still discussing it?

She walked past him and stifled a giggle. Oh! Things she did for Liam.

Her heart twisted in anticipation to see him. She finally got to his room and thanked God for the guy who gave her these detailed directions. She knocked on the door waiting for the voice of Liam, but instead a guy opened the door. He looked scared as if he was hiding something. Then surprised when he saw Naomi. She asked: "Is Liam there?"

He said:" Come on in."

She entered expecting to find Liam, but she didn't.

The guy locked the door behind him, and Naomi started to worry. She turned and saw him contemplating her. She asked again:" Is Liam here?"

He said d:" Who are you?"

She said:" I am Naomi, and I snuck in to let him out."

His expression softened and he said:" I've heard about you. Look, Liam is my friend. I will give you his number."

She exclaimed:" Huh?! Where is he?"

The guy said:" He already ran away."

Naomi smiled happily:" He ran away." She was so happy for him. Then they both stood in awkward silence. She said:" Where did he go? How did he run away? Is he safe?"

He said:"Oh, Rebecca helped him. Here this is her number." He handed her a card.

Naomi said, feeling her body tense up:" Who the hell is Rebecca?"

He said:" Oh?! Gorgeous Rebecca? She is his girlfriend."

Naomi thought she would get used to Liam's hurt and rejection, but it all her same. She threw back the card cursing Liam and Rebecca's names.

She muttered a thank you and went out ignoring him calling her name. She ran out the building and passed by the gym and park till she finally got in front of the entrance. Now how will she get out? She looked at her watch, and saw that 15 minutes had passed. She started knocking on the door like crazy; she needed to get out before the tears came.

The security guard that let he in the first place opened the door and dragged her outside then he closed it.

He said angrily:" You were late."

She muttered sorry and thank you as she entered the car. Ozzie looked at her worried.

He asked:" What is wrong?"

She said:" Just drive away."

Then the tears came. The ones that she have been letting in ever since she knew he slept with her sister so she wouldn't feel pathetic. Could it get more pathetic then that? She has been driving for two days, she kissed a stranger, she pretended to be a lesbian, she forgave him, she _loves_ him…. And she gave him permission to hurt her again. She couldn't really blame him, could she? He told her he will never bother her again. He cut himself out of her life, and she followed him. Poor she thought he needed her when he replaced her with _gorgeous Rebecca._

After half an hour of crying, Ozzie stopped the car and said heatedly:" Stop crying. Damn it. Stop crying for him. Naomi promise those will be the last tears you shed for Liam."

Naomi's reply was silence then she nodded. She was sick of feeling hurt. She wanted, needed to be happy. But the reason of the tears was the same reason of her existence. The one who could make her happy.

Ozzie hugged Naomi. Then he cupped her face and Naomi could feel the intensity lying within his eyes He wanted her. Oh how much Naomi would wish for just a hint of that intensity when they were together? Ozzie wiped away the tears and then kissed Naomi and this time she didn't stop him.

Both didnt hear Naomi's cell phone ringing in her bag. So the phone rung and rung with "Rebecca's" number on the screen.

**A/N: Thank you for the great support I have gotten from you guys.**

**I know those who love Liam/ Naomi are cursing me right now. Sorry.**

**The next chapter is my favorite chapter because it is all Liam/ Naomi moments and it is very intense and fun. If I feel from your reviews that you are excited I'll try to update tomorrow or even today. Oh , and you guys don't start hating Rebecca before you get to know her because she is a character I really have put thought into and she will become an important character from the next chapter and on.**


	9. Within your Embrace

**Chapter 8 within your Embrace**

Naomi finally heard her cell phone ringing. She pulled away from Ozzie and answered. The voice on the other end made her jump off of Ozzie. It was the voice she longed to hear even in her sleep. It was Liam, _her_ Liam. He said:" Naomi, this is Liam."

Naomi replied:" Hey."

He said:" I know I promised I won't bother you anymore, but I just wanted you to know I ran away from camp, and I am fine."

Naomi replied:" I know. Your friend told me."

Liam asked:" What are you talking about?"

Naomi said:" Stupid me, wants to be bothered by you. Stupid I went to help you run away. Stupid me found out you already ran away with your girlfriend."

There was silence, and then Liam said, touched:" You came for me."

Naomi said:" Like you knew I would. Don't lay, Liam I think you know how much I care, unlike you I didn't directly get myself someone else."

Liam said:" Rebecca is not my girlfriend."

Naomi let her breath out with relief, as she asked;" Then who is she?

Liam said:" My ex-girlfriend, she is my best friend."

He talked about her in a way that hurt me. His tone was … proud. She was not his girlfriend, but it upset me all the same.

Naomi replied:" Oh, it's good to know you have someone." Someone who took care of him, even if it broke her heart that it was not her.

Liam said:" Yes."

There was silence, a very awkwardly sad one, so she asked:" What are going to do now?"

Liam said:" Rebecca has a small mountain house we are going to stay there till decide what I am going to do next."

Naomi replied:" Good, good." Her heart swelled at the thought of Liam and Rebecca living together. Didn't Rebecca have a life? How can she have the time to live in a cabin with her ex?

Liam asked, hesitantly:" Do you want to come?  
Without even thinking about it, Naomi said as if it were a fact, as if it were the most natural thing in the world:" Yes."

Naomi scribbled down the directions, and they reluctantly hung up the phone. She then turned to Ozzie guiltily.

He said bitterly:"So that's it. He is a little nice, and you go back running to him as if what just happened, our kiss if you need to be reminded, never happened."

Naomi said calmly:" I am sorry, okay? I was hurt and I kissed you. It wasn't fair to you."

He said:" We are going home."

Naomi said:" No, I am going to see Liam."

Ozzie said:" then go alone."

Naomi said:" Please, I want you to come with me."

Ozzie said:" You consider the feelings of a guy who never considered yours, and you never consider the feelings of the guy who does."

Naomi said:" I know, I know, but all I can say is that I need you, so will you please come?"

Ozzie said:" I will take you there, but then I am going back home."

Naomi didn't argue farther, she knew she had touched his pride and dignity, so she couldn't convince him.

Ozzie said:" Naomi, I will not wait around forever. You want to go back home with me? Or you want to go stay who knows where for who knows how long with Liam and Rebecca? You have to make that decision now"

Naomi said:" Liam."

Ozzie said:" Am I that undesirable? That you would rather put up with Liam's crap then been with me?"

Naomi said:" It is not that you are undesirable. It is about how much I desire him. It is not about you, it is about him. I _love_ him, Ozzie. I am _in_ love with him."

Ozzie looked taken aback as he whispered:" That changes things. A lot I knew you care about him. Like him a lot. I just didn't think you were in love with him. As much as Ethan?"

Naomi said:" More than Ethan. I hope you know how much I care about you. You are my best friend. My special friend."

Ozzie said:" Give me the directions."

They drove in silence.

They finally arrived. She and Ozzie went out of the car. Liam was waiting for them outside. Her heart skipped a beat at his sight, _finally._

She went out of the car. She and Liam stared at each other. They locked eyes and started to walk towards each other. Their eyes said everything they need to say to each other. It expresses their need, their pain. Then Liam put his hands on her waist. She felt like flying, her whole body was functioning faster. Her heart seemed to pump blood quicker. She expected a kiss, but Liam run his fingers through her blond curly hair and holding her head he pulled her towards him and hugged her. Electricity, vibes, sparks. She felt alive again. Her body was pressed against his muscular one. He smelled her hair as she smelled his neck. He then looked at her with this intensity and he leaned forward. Naomi's heart swelled with anticipation. The pain, the hurt did not heal. It felt like she never was hurt in the first place. She felt his breath come closer, and their willing lips were about to meet, but they were interrupted by a soft voice:" Oh, you arrived." Liam pulled away from Naomi taking his warmth away from her.

Naomi's heart swelled this time not from anticipation, but from jealousy. There stood the most beautiful woman Naomi had ever seen all. Ozzie, her, Rebecca, and Liam living under the same roof. She knew trouble was up ahead. Especially when she saw the look in Rebecca's eyes.

A/N: My favorite chapter is the next. (I am trying to excite you)

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	10. Tired

**Chapter 10 Tired.**

Naomi and Liam froze in their places both looking at the perfection before their eyes. Long red hear , big emerald green eyes , long model-like body , there stood Rebecca. Naomi waited for Liam to kiss her lips to show Rebecca with whom he belonged , but he just looked around blankly. Then his eyes hardened at Ozzie's sight and he said " Ozzie" as if it were a curse word.

The four of them looked at each other awkwardly. Then Liam said :" Come on let us go in."

"Wait , you did not introduce us officially yet." Rebecca said looking at Ozzie and Naomi in a way that made them feel so small.

Liam said :" Rebecca , this is Naomi and her _friend _Ozzie."

Rebecca chuckled and said :" Isn't the Ozzie the guy you got to military school? And Isn't Naomi the one that caught you banging her sister?" then she started to laugh as if this was the joke of the year.

The one who caught you banging her sister? That was his definition of her? It hurt , it did , when his definition would be the guy she loves from all her heart.

Liam put his arm around Naomi's , but Naomi removed it.

Then Rebecca opened the cabin house and motioned for them to come in.

It was really lovely. Simple but lovely and cozy.

Rebecca said :" So there are two rooms. Naomi want to room with Ozzie? Or want to room with me?"

Naomi waited Liam to say he wanted to room with her , but he did not. So she said :" Ozzie."

Liam glared at her . Rebecca started a conversation with Ozzie. Naomi entered the bedroom to sit down on the bed, she have been on the road for too long . and for what?

There were many miscalls on her cell. Navid , Adrianna , Annie. She did not call back. What would she call back and say? She couldn't believe r her dad did not call her. She couldn't believe she still expected , hoped , he would. Her shoulders slumped and she sat there more lost than ever.

"Naomi." She looked up seeing the cause of all of this. How can she not hate who made her hate her life?

Liam got on his knees before her. She was sitting on the bed. He leaned his head on her knee and sighed. She resisted the urge to run her fingers through his hair, but then she gave in.

He then looked up into her eyes. Naomi felt a tear roll down her cheek.

He brushed it with his thumb, and then he asked:" What is wrong?"

She breathed out and said :" I am just so tired from it all. It had been so long since I haven't felt light. I want to feel light, Liam . I want to be happy."

Liam stated: " You are done, you want to leave."

He shook his head as if shaking the thought off.

Leave? Like Naomi could ever leave Liam.

He stood up from before her. She stopped him by grabbing his arm :" No."

Liam said :" Look if this is about Rebecca then let it go. She was my first…everything. The first girl I ever loved , the first girl I ever slept with , the first girl I committed to. "

He stated that as a fact as if not every detail killed her inside. She said in a small voice : " I thought you do not do the whole boyfriend thing."

He looked down at her and he ran his hand in her curls for the second time that day.

Naomi slapped his hand away , and said :" Don't."

Liam said :" Why are you doing this?

Naomi said :" Why am I doing this? Because I left home to follow you around after you banged my sister, just to find you with your first love whom you seem scared to even touch me in her presence."

Liam looked taken aback and Naomi realized her voice was louder than she intended it to be.

Liam put the palm of his hand on her cheek and walked away.

Naomi just stood there in the same spot he left her.

Ozzie walked smiling and he said:" This Rebecca is…. I think I am staying." He laughed then his laugh faded when he saw the look on Naomi's face.

He asked her what is wrong.

Naomi said:" ugh just leave me alone."

He insisted and kept asking her what is wrong , and she finally said in a more mean voice then she intended :" You really are annoying , Ozzie."

Ozzie said :" What is annoying is that you almost kissed guy in front of me after you just kissed me. Naomi , I am putting up with your crap. Don't call _me_ annoying."

Naomi said :" okay , sorry. You are right."

Ozzie's phone rang , and he said :" I have to take this" Then he left to take it.

Naomi thought about Liam and Rebecca in their first everything. Speaking of the devil , Rebecca came into her room. She said :" hey."

Naomi nodded. Rebecca said :" So what do you want to do in the future?"

Nothing , model. Great , I really am worthless than I assumed. Naomi told herself.

So she said :" I do not know yet , what about you?"

Rebecca said :"Journalism. I believe in people's opinions and how has a value. I want to write about it. I want to be heard."

This made Naomi feel better about herself. Deep gorgeous redhead first love vs. model blond.

No wonder Liam was not serious about her.

Naomi said :" That is nice."

Rebecca said walking around Naomi regarding her skeptically :" I want to find scoops and scandals about people. I want to "own" them. I own you Naomi."

Naomi forced a laugh and asked:" How is that?"

Rebecca said :" How do you think liam will think if he knew you kissed Ozzie.. How you are now holding my precense against him while you have Ozzie with you whom you kissed? Liam hate liars , and he sees you as an angel , a saint. He doesn't let anyone in. What would he feel if he knew? After all we had together we broke up cause I did a small mistake. If he didn't forgive , then he sure as hell would not forgive _you_"

Naomi said :" he always lied to me. Plus , he doesn't care. How dae you listen in to my conversation with Ozzie?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes :"yes I did. yes he does care. He is my liam , I know him. I know he banged your sister because he spent all summer feeling bad about it . Naomi I know him more than you think. He cares."

Naomi felt relief go through her. Rebecca said a sly look on her face :" Don't be happy. I own you. You do what I say. Liam and Ozzie are waiting for you we are going to drink beer and have fun the four of us. You will do what I say."

Naomi said :" why are you doing this?  
Rebecca said :" Call me twisted. If I can't have him then nor will you."

Naomi said as if that is enough :" but I love him."

Rebecca said :" But you cant have him. Now here is what you will do."

After Rebecca whispered in her ear , Liam knocked at the door and said :" Come on , I found some Vodka."

Both women turned toward him a fake smile on each of their face with their arms around each other.

**A/N : Hope you liked that chapter.**

**Please review.**


End file.
